Number 96
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Earl recalls from Randy about plagiarizing fan fiction about when he advised a young, aspiring authoress to become a plagiarist and must help her make up for it or else she'll have Karma like him.


**You know the kind of guy that who does nothing but bad things and wonders why his life sucks? Well that was me, every time something good happened to me, something bad was always waiting around the corner: karma. That's when I realized that I had to change, so I made a list of everything bad I've ever done and one by one I'm gonna make up for my mistakes. I'm just trying to be a better person. My name is Earl.**

* * *

Randy and Earl were in their motel room again lying in bed. Randy had a laptop and he was writing something up. Earl went over to check on him.

"Randy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Just copying and editing this fan story," Randy replied. "This person has a great idea and I'm gonna change it a little so it won't be officially stealing."

"Randy, that's still wrong, it's plagiarism!" Earl scolded.

"Oh well, it's not like I'll get in trouble for it." Randy insisted.

"You could get reported and they'll ban your account!"

"Gee, I never thought of that."

Randy's idea for stories on the internet made Earl think of #96 on his list, convinced a young aspiring author to plagerize other people's work. Earl was at the Crab Shack one night and he met a stressed young girl with a black jacket, glasses and long dark brown hair as she had a notebook. She had good ideas before, but she was blocked of what to do next for writing. It was really racking her brain and it made her school grades slip.

"Hey kid, I got a story idea for you." Earl got next to her.

"Really?" the young girl smiled.

"Yeah, let me show you. See that story there?" Earl pointed to her list of favorite stories on her website. "It has so many reviews and follows."

"It does," the girl frowned. "I could never come up with anything that good in a million years."

"Maybe you could, why don't you change this one character into a different one with the same exact plot?"

"That sounds interesting," the girl pressed her finger against her chin. "Think I could do it, sir?"

"Unleash your imagination." Earl chuckled at her.

The girl nodded and went to work. Earl snapped out of his memory.

"Come on Randy, we have to find that little girl." Earl ordered.

"Hang on, I'm about to discover I'm the long-lost prince of Saturn to marry a Transylvanian soldier." Randy droned.

"Randy..."

After discussion, Earl and Randy were on their way and found the young girl they once met at the Crab Shack wasn't a young girl anymore. She was now in her late teens and almost heading for college. Earl and Randy explained why they were there and the usual business.

"I can't believe you said that'd be okay!" the girl scoffed. "I can't even use my real name anymore!"

"What do you go by now?" Earl asked.

"Cherry," she huffed. "A lot of my close internet friends call me that and now I'm ashamed to be a fan of anything!"

"I'm really sorry, but I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, right. What could you do? Get a time machine and stop yourself from telling me that awful plot?"

"Well no." Earl sharply sighed.

"Ooh! Earl! Earl! Earl!" Randy hit Earl's arm repeatedly.

"No Randy, you can probably use that idea for your fan fiction," Earl sighed.

Randy smiled and gave a thumbs up. He then turned to the girl. "Look Cherry, we're sorry that happened to you, but my brother Earl believes in Karma."

"Oh, I KNOW Karma's real!" Cherry glared at them. "That's how I lost my first account in the first place! No one will even listen to my apologies!"

"Have you tried a new account?" Earl suggested.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid to comment on any of those other stories." Cherry sighed. "I can't even think of anything! I feel like doing something horrible to myself because of you, Earl Hickey!"

"Now before you shoot yourself, maybe you could write about us and a rite of passage?" Earl suggested.

"I don't know..."

"I'm sure you can put your mind to it and accomplish anything. Maybe you should just ask for real friends or family to help you before you do drastic things out of sheer jealousy?"

"I really regret it, Mr. Hickey." Cherry looked at him.

"I'm sure you do, have you told any of your friends or family about it?"

"Told my friends, but they suggest I tell my parents. All of this is giving me a painful stomach ache. They even wrote a story about me being punished by my favorite fandom characters!"

"That sucks," Earl sighed. "Why don't you tell your parents? They could make it better."

"They don't understand fan fiction." Cherry looked in his eyes.

"Don't mention it's fan fiction, just tell them what you did and you're really sorry for it. Dad always told us it's better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission."

"I thought Dad always told us not to drink his driving whiskey." Randy was confused.

Cherry chuckled at him quietly. "Thank you, Mr. Hickey, I'll tell my parents."

"Good." Earl smiled and crossed Cherry off his list.

The next few days, Cherry was a little more honest on the internet after she told her parents what happened. She wasn't sure if she would ever see Earl or Randy Hickey again after that, but she felt glad they entered her life and convinced her. She dedicated her next fan fiction story to them. That night, Earl and Randy were in their bed together, awake and talking as always.

"Hey Earl?"

"Yeah Randy?"

"You think Cherry even _likes_ cherries?"

"I don't know, the last time I saw her she said strawberries were her favorite fruit."

"If I could change my name, it'd be Not Randy. No one would suspect it was me."

"I think they wouldn't until they would ask 'Why do they call you Not Randy?'."

"You're right, I'll use your name as a pencil name."

"You mean pen name."

"Oh right. Night Earl."

"Night Randy."

* * *

**A/N: Based on some true events, I'll PM you about it if you really wanna know. I only own my OC Cherry, Earl, Randy, Crab Shack, etcetera belong to Greg Garcia. I've been a fan of this show up until the cancelation and I watch it on Netflix now with my mom almost every other night. Read & Review **


End file.
